Alfred Airhawk
USA |Height = 176cm (5'9") |Weight = 65kg (143 lbs) |Blood Type = A |Family/Relatives = Alf (father, deceased), John (grandfather in some sources) |Job/Occupation = Adventurer... or something like that |Likes = "Love Machine" (his plane), flight |Dislikes = Ships, cars (he gets dizzy in them) |Hobbies = Watching birds |Favorite Food = Fruit, Japanese tea |Forte in Sports = Skydiving |Special Skill = Aerobatics |Favorite Music = John Williams |Fighting Style = Self taught (based on martial arts) }} Alfred (アルフレッド, Arufureddo) is a character in the Fatal Fury series of fighting games. He was introduced in ''Real Bout Fatal Fury 2'' as a secret boss, and eventually was a default playable character in ''Real Bout Garou Densetsu Special Dominated Mind''. He is voiced by Hiro Yūki. __TOC__ Story Alfred is a young pilot who flies with his mentor, John. When John was 62 years old, he carelessly flew over Russia and was chased by an MiG. When John was victorious over the MiG, he became a hero to his hometown and Alfred especially admired him as his idol. Alfred's father died in an accident ten years before the game begins. When White became the new boss in South Town, Alfred bravely stands against him to defend his departed father's remains. He was inspired by Terry's heroic tale. In Dominated Mind, Alfred has a chance to befriend him and many other fighters in his ending. Personality Alfred is a cheerful man who loves his family and flying. Powers *'Energy Attacks' - Alfred can infuse his punches and kicks with energy. *'Glide' - Alfred can glide for a few moments. Fighting Style Alfred uses a very acrobatic and aerial fighting style, along with a touch of wind-based energy coating his attacks to give them a slashing touch. A majority of his moves being named after flight-based terms, such as Fokker, S. TOL and May Day May Day (the very latter which gives him control over his aerial momentum). In his victory pose, as a nod to his favorite food, Alfred can be seen eating fruit (specifically, an apple). Music *'Get the sky ~ with your dream' - Real Bout Garou Densetsu Special Dominated Mind, Real Bout Fatal Fury 2, Fatal Fury: First Contact Game Appearances *Real Bout Garou Densetsu Special Dominated Mind *Real Bout Fatal Fury 2: The Newcomers - hidden boss, playable in Fatal Fury Battle Archives Vol. 2 *Fatal Fury: First Contact - unlockable *The King of Fighters '99: Evolution - As a Striker Mobile Appearances *Kimi wa Hero Cameo Appearances *Garou: Mark of the Wolves - background cameo in Hokutomaru's stage *The King of Fighters '94: Rebout - background cameo in the Art of Fighting Team stage *The King of Fighters 2002: Unlimited Match - background cameo in the Italy stage *Garou Densetsu Special *Neo Geo Battle Coliseum - background cameo See Also *Alfred/Gallery Cards Sprites Gallery Image:Alfred-dommind.jpg|Alfred in Dominated Mind. Image:Alfred-99.jpg|Alfred in The King of Fighters '99: Evolution. es:Alfred Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Characters from United States Category:Born in May Category:Fatal Fury characters Category:Extra Striker Characters Category:Single appearance characters Category:KOF '99 Characters